Complicated Love
by holke87
Summary: Ini tentang kisah cinta Jimin dengan Yoongi dan tentang rumah tangga Taehyung dengan Jungkook yang rumit. "Jika aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang kucintai, setidaknya aku harus menikah dengan orang yang mencintaiku." YOONMIN/VKOOK/MPREG/BxB
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast :**

 **Park Jimin**  
 **Min Yoongi**  
 **Kim Taehyung**  
 **Park (Jeon) Jungkook**  
 **Kim Namjoon**  
 **Kim Seokjin**  
 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Pair: Yoonmin, VKook.**

 **Slight Pair: Bertambah seiring fanfic ini berlanjut.**

 **Genre: Marriage life, Angst, Drama Romance(maybe)**

 **Rate : T+ - M {Untuk bahasa atau (semisal) ada mature content}**

 **A/N: Cast milik Tuhan, orangtua dan agensi mereka. Tolong maklumi kesalahan dalam hal yang ada dalam fanfic ini ataupun typo(s).**

 **Ini adalah fanfic BoyXboy dengan M-PREG(male pregnant). Jika merasa jijik, bisa tinggalkan laman.**

 **Happy Reading**

.  
.

"Junhyungie~" Namja dengan rambut terang berlari menuju batita satu tahun tersebut, "Bogoshipeo~" Ia menggendong Junhyung dan menciuminya dengan gemas memunculkan kikikan kegelian dari sang batita.

"Jimin? Kau datang." Jimin—namja yang sibuk menciumi Junhyung yang kegelian—menoleh kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Dimana Jungkook?" Tanyanya, kembali sibuk bermain dengan Junhyung.

"Dia di kamar, ingin aku pangg—"

"Aku akan menemui Jungkook." Jimin memotong ucapan namja tan tersebut, masih dengan Junhyung di gendongannya. Sebelum langkahnya menjauh, tangannya digenggam dengan erat.

"Lepaskan, Tae." Jimin mencoba melepaskan genggaman namja bernama Taehyung tersebut, namun genggaman yang semakin kuatlah yang ia dapat.

"Jimin, jangan begini." Ucapnya lirih.

Jimin berdecak kesal, "Kau—mengkhianati adikku. Kau pikir bagaimana aku harus bersikap? Beruntung aku tidak memberitahu Jungkook dan memaksanya untuk menceraikan mu."

"Aku tidak mengkhianati Jungkook. Apakah aku selingkuh?" Taehyung mencoba menahan emosinya agar tidak berteriak pada Jimin.

"Tapi kau mencintai orang lain. Tidak bisakah kau mencintai istrimu saja?"

"Aku akan berhenti mencintai orang lain asal kau bisa memberitahuku bagaimana cara menghentikan rasa cintaku pada orang itu."

Jimin mendekat dan melayangkan tinjunya pada perut Taehyung, "Pikirkan sendiri caranya, bodoh."  
Setelahnya Jimin melangkah menuju kamar Jungkook dan Taehyung, menghiraukan Taehyung yang meringis memegangi perutnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung~ kenapa kau sudah mau pulang lagi? Aku masih merindukanmu! Junhyung juga." Jungkook merengek pada Jimin yang bersiap untuk pulang. Ia tersenyum mendengar adiknya merengek seperti itu, Jungkook masih menggemaskan seperti bocah lima tahun. Pikirnya.

"Nanti aku berkunjung lagi." Jimin menciumi wajah Junhyung, sesekali berpura-pura menggigit pipi bocah tembam itu hingga bocah itu tertawa lucu.

"Tunggu Yoongi Hyung saja, Hyung. Ia akan berkunjung kemari." Jungkook masih berusaha menahan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum tipis mendengar nama Yoongi disebut, "Lain kali, ya? Aku harus berkunjung dulu ke lain tempat, Kookie."

"Aku antar." Taehyung melirik Jungkook meminta izin dan diangguki cepat olehnya.

"Benar. Tae-hyungie antarkan Jiminie Hyung sana!" Jungkook mengambil alih Junhyung dari gendongan Jimin.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri." Jimin memeluk Jungkook sebentar, "Aku pulang, Jungkookie." Pamitnya kemudian melangkah keluar dari rumah besar tersebut, mengabaikan eksistensi Kim Taehyung.

"Hyung, kok malah diam!? Cepat susul Jimin Hyung!"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati di rumah, hm?" Ia mencium kening Jungkook dan mencium pipi anaknya dan berlalu pergi menyusul Jimin.

"Chim, ayo!" Taehyung berteriak dari dalam mobil ketika melihat Jimin yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya.

"Chim!"

 _Tinn tinn tinn_

Taehyung menekan klakson nya dengan brutal, salah satu cara agar Jimin berhenti mengabaikannya, dan itu memang berhasil. Jimin berhenti dari jalannya namun tidak kunjung memasuki mobil.

"Aku tidak mau diantar olehmu." Ucapnya jujur.

"Ini kemauan Jungkook." Taehyung beralasan.

"Alasan!" Jimin melanjutkan jalannya menghiraukan Taehyung yang sekarang mengejarnya kembali tanpa mobil.

"Park Jimin!" Teriaknya dengan geram, membalikkan tubuh Jimin sekuat tenaga agar berhadapan dengannya dan tanpa aba-aba segera mencium bibir tebal milik Jimin.  
Jimin menahan napasnya, terlalu terkejut dengan aksi Taehyung yang berani. Ia mendorong Taehyung dengan kuat saat Taehyung mulai melumat bibirnya.

 _Bugh._

 _Bruk._

Jimin melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Taehyung dengan kuat, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?" Jimin menarik kerah Taehyung kasar dan kembali memukulnya tanpa henti, menghiraukan fakta bahwa Taehhung adalah pria yang dicintai adiknya sendiri.

"Sialan." Umpat Jimin setelah puas membuat wajah Taehyung dipenuhi lebam,"Jika aku tidak ingat bahwa kau adalah suami Jungkook, sudah pasti aku membunuh mu."

Dengan begitu, Jimin meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terduduk tanpa sadar bahwa seseorang menggeram marah dibalik persembunyiannya melihat pertunjukan tadi.  
.

.

.

Jungkook sedang asik bercengkerama dengan seseorang di ruang tamu ketika Taehyung memasuki rumah dengan jalan terseok-seok. Terang saja itu menarik atensi Jungkook dan si pria pucat.

"Ya ampun! Hyung! Apa yang terjadi padamu!?" Jungkook berlari menghampiri suaminya, memapah Taehyung untuk segera duduk, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil obat merah dan kompresan." Jungkook beranjak dengan cepat.

"Oh, Yoongi Hyung." Taehyung tersenyum pada si pria pucat yang hanya memandangnya datar, "Bagaimana Daegu?"

"Baik." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau membawa buah tangan untuk kami?" Taehyung lebih melebarkan senyumnya walau harus meringis karena lebam di sudut bibirnya.

"Ya. Untuk Jungkook dan anaknya."

Taehyung menekuk alisnya, "Lho? Untukku tidak ada?" Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Jungkook kembali dengan segala kebutuhan untuk Taehyung kemudian mulai mengkompres lebam-lebam di wajahnya. "Kenapa bisa begini, Hyung? Apa kau berkelahi?" Jungkook mulai cerewet.

"Tidak, sayang."

"Lalu? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Hyungmu."

Jungkook menekan kompresan yang sekarang berada di pipi suaminya, " MWO!? Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu pada Jimin Hyung, ya!? Makanya dia memukuli mu."

"Aw! Kook, pelan-pelan!" Ringis Taehyung, "Aku hanya memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang."

"Bohong." Jungkook memicing tajam pada Taehyung, "Masa Jimin Hyung langsung memukul mu?"  
Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Mungkin mood-nya sedang buruk."

"Tapi serius,—" Jungkook membereskan kotak obat yang ia bawa, "hubungan kalian sepertinya merenggang. Jimin Hyung seperti menaruh kebencian padamu."

"Yasudahlah. Kapan-kapan aku minta maaf padanya." Taehyung mencoba mengakhiri topik ini.

"Aku pamit pulang." Yoongi yang daritadi hanya menyimak percakapan pasutri tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Hati-hati, Hyungie~" Jungkook melambai ceria dengan Taehyung yang juga melakukan hal sama di sampingnya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Junhyungie." Ucap Yoongi sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Ini jam sepuluh malam, dan seharusnya Jimin sudah terlelap di atas kasurnya mengingat besok ia harus bekerja. Tapi, bel apartemen yang berbunyi secara brutal itu menghancurkan niatnya. Awalnya Jimin tidak berniat membuka pintu apartemennya, namun setelah lima menit si penekan menambah kecepatan tekanannya pada bel.

"Sebentar!" Jimin berteriak dengan melangkah malas, matanya sudah benar-benar berat sekarang.

 _Cklek._

"Park Jimin."

 _Deg_.

Nafas Jimin tertahan, kantuknya juga mendadak hilang entah kemana setelah mengetahui siapa yang mengunjunginya semalam ini.

"Yoongi Hyung.." Lirihnya pelan, "Ayo masuk." Jimin membuka pintu lebih lebar, menunggu si pria Min segera masuk.

Yoongi mengangguk kemudian melangkah menuju salah satu sofa dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Ada apa, Hyung? Kau berkunjung selarut ini." Jimin duduk beberapa meter dari Yoongi dan menyodorkan minuman kaleng dari kulkasnya.

"Jimin." Mulai Yoongi dengan nadanya yang datar, sementara Jimin hanya menunggu kelanjutannya. "Kau masih mencintaiku?"

Jimin diam, matanya saling beradu dengan mata Yoongi. Kemudian ia mengangguk, "Ya."  
"Kalau begitu—

"Menikahlah denganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong! Adakah yang membaca cerita ini? Bisa berikan komentarnya? :D**

Xhsndbx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated Love: Chapter 2**

.

Napas Jimin tertahan, kantuknya juga mendadak hilang entah kemana setelah mengetahui siapa yang mengunjunginya semalam ini.

"Yoongi Hyung.." Lirihnya pelan, "Ayo masuk." Jimin membuka pintu lebih lebar, menunggu si pria Min segera masuk.

Yoongi mengangguk kemudian melangkah menuju salah satu sofa dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Ada apa, Hyung? Kau berkunjung selarut ini." Jimin duduk beberapa meter dari Yoongi dan menyodorkan minuman kaleng dari kulkasnya.

"Jimin." Mulai Yoongi dengan nadanya yang datar, sementara Jimin hanya menunggu kelanjutannya. "Kau masih mencintaiku?"

Jimin diam, matanya saling beradu dengan mata Yoongi. Kemudian ia mengangguk, "Ya."

"Kalau begitu—

"Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

"BOO!"

Jimin terlonjak kaget saat teman kerjanya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Ia melirik tidak suka pada pria bermarga Song tersebut yang sibuk terbahak.

"Kenapa melamun? Memikirkan lagi tentang ajakan menikah dari Min Yoongi?" Tebaknya.

"Tidak juga." Bohong. Karena pada kenyataannya Jimin masih memikirkan hal tersebut walau sudah berlalu selama satu minggu.  
"Kenapa tidak terima saja, sih? Toh yang mengajakmu menikah Min Yoongi. Kau mencintainya, 'kan?"

"Yunhyeong-ie, Yoongi Hyung mengajukan sebuah syarat."

"Eh!?" Yunhyeong mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "Apa syaratnya?"

"Setelah menikah kita harus tinggal bersama Jungkook dan suaminya."

"Yasudah itu 'kan mudah." Tanggap Yunhyeong cuek.

"Kau 'kan tahu aku tidak menyukai suaminya Jungkook." Jimin mendengus sebal.

"Namanya Kim Taehyung, Chim. Kalian ada masalah apa, sih? Padahal kalian dulu sangat menempel. Bahkan kau sendiri yang membantu Jungkook mendekati Taehyung." Yunhyeong tidak habis pikir dengan Jimin. Jika Jimin membenci Taehyung kenapa dulu dia yang paling semangat membuat keduanya bersatu?

"Ya, itu dulu. Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal." Lirih Jimin, matanya menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Kalian lebih baik segera berbaikan. Kalian sudah terlalu lama seperti ini." Usul Yunhyeong.

"Bertemu dengannya saja aku malas." Jimin beranjak dari duduknya, memilih mengambil buku secara acak dari rak buku di perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja.

Sementara Yunhyeong hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak mengerti lagi dengan masalah sahabatnya.

.

.

"APA!? MENIKAH!?" Taehyung memekik heboh.

"Huwaaa~ Hyung, _Chukhae_ ~" Jungkook berseru lebih heboh.

"Kenapa _Chukhae_ , Kook? Jimin 'kan belum menjawab?" Bingung Taehyung.

"Tidak apa, _Hyungie_ ~" Jungkook tersenyum lebar pada Taehyung, "Nah, Yoongi Hyung tenang saja. Aku akan meyakinkan Jimin Hyung untuk mau menikah dengan Hyung."

"Tapi jangan sampai kau memaksanya, sayang." Taehyung mengelus rambut Jungkook.

"Ish, Hyungie! Tidak akan, dong. Yoongi Hyung jangan dulu pulang, ya? Aku akan menyuruh Jimin Hyung kesini, kita bicarakan bersama-sama." Jungkook dengan cepat menyambar ponselnya dan menekan tombol satu.

"Hyungie~"

 _"..."_

"Ke rumahku sekarang, ya?" Jungkook memelas.

 _"..."_

"Sebentar saja. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

 _"..."_

"Tentang pernikahanmu dengan Yoongi Hyung."

 _"..."_

"Hyung! Jangan keras kepala! Kemari sekarang juga!"

 _Tutt tutt_

Jungkook mematikan sambungannya sepihak.

"Kita tunggu Jimin Hyung, ya?" Jungkook tersenyum lucu pada Yoongi yang balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

Jimin sedang membaca buku dengan tenang saat ponselnya berdering nyaring, membuat ia terlonjak kaget.

"Ah! Mengagetkan saja!" Gerutunya sebal, kemudian menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

 _"Hyungie~"_ Suara adiknya terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin malas, tau jika ada yang diinginkan sang adik.

 _"Ke rumahku sekarang, ya?"_ Jungkook memelas.

"Aku sedang bekerja. Tidak mau."

 _"Sebentar saja. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."_

"Tentang?"

 _"Tentang pernikahanmu dengan Yoongi Hyung."_

"Tidak mau." Jimin tetap pada keputusannya.

 _"Hyung! Jangan keras kepala! Kemari sekarang juga!"_

 _Tutt tutt_

Jungkook mematikan sambungannya sepihak.

"Adik menyebalkan! Tidak sopan!" Jimin menatap ponselnya tajam, seolah sedang melotot pada Jungkook.

"Kenapa lagi, Chimchimku?" Yunhyeong mengusak surai terang Jimin dengan sayang, seperti Jimin adalah anaknya.

"Jungkook menyuruhku ke rumahnya. Ia ingin membicarakan tentang aku dan Yoongi Hyung."

"Pergi sana. Kalian memang harus membicarakan ini." Titah Yunhyeong.

"Tidak mau." Cuek Jimin melanjutkan bacanya.

"Jungkook memelas sebentar saja juga pilihanmu akan berganti." Cibir Yunhyeong karena tahu sifat sahabatnya ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Jimin menutup bukunya, "Dia cerewet sekali."

"Sebelas-dua belas denganmu." Yunhyeong tertawa. "Tapi sungguh, lebih baik pergi sekarang sana daripada Jungkook meneleponmu terus-menerus."

"Biar saja. Aku malas." Jimin kembali sibuk dengan buku bacaannya.

"Setidaknya kalau kau tidak mau menikah dengan Min Yoongi, kau harus memberinya jawaban. Kau tidak boleh menggantung nya seperti ini."

"Ck, berisik. Nanti aku juga bicara, kok." Sungut Jimin.

"Nah, begitu dong."

Jimin tidak membalas. Ia membiarkan dirinya larut dalam buku yang dibacanya. Sementara Yunhyeong sendiri sibuk ber-chat ria dengan kekasihnya.

Sepuluh menit keduanya berada dalam suasana hening sampai ponsel Jimin berdering kembali.

"Jimin, sepertinya Jungkook menelepon kembali." Ujar Yunhyeong.

Jimin diam.

"Jimin, angkat teleponnya!" Yunhyeong kembali berujar.

Jimin masih diam.

"Park Jimin! Angkat teleponnya atau aku akan menendangmu keluar dari sini!" Yunhyeong akhirnya berteriak pada Jimin, kesabarannya kan jadi hilang.

"Iya iya! Kau ini sama cerewet nya dengan Jungkook!" Jimin segera berdiri dan menjauh untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

"Apa!?" Kesal Jimin.

 _"Hyung! Cepat kemari, ish! Kasian Yoongi Hyung sudah menunggu di rumah terlalu lama."_

"Biarkan saja! Lagipula dia senang berlama-lama di rumahmu!"

 _"Tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kesini sekarang! Atau aku suruh Tae-Hyung menjemputmu, Hyung!"_

"Jangan biarkan alien itu mendekatiku! Aku tidak mau." Jimin sudah Badmood total.

 _"Makanya!"_ Jungkook berhenti berbicara, melembutkan nada suaranya. _"Kemari, hm?"_

"Tiga puluh menit lagi."

 _"Hyung! Terlalu lama! Sepuluh menit."_ Protes Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu tidak jadi." Jimin hendak mematikan sambungannya.

 _"Jangan matikan teleponnya atau aku tidak akan membiarkan Hyung bermain dengan Junhyung!"_ Ancam Jungkook.

"Baiklah." Jimin menghela nafas lelah, "Tiga puluh menit pas. Aku janji."

 _"Hyung! Kasian Yoongi Hyung sudah menunggu lama!"_

"Kalau tidak mau ya pulang saja." Balas Jimin kejam.

 _"Kau kejam, Hyung!"_

"Manusia butuh kejam sesekali."

 _"Hyung—"_

"Bye."

Jimin benar-benar mematikan ponselnya kini. Berdebat dengan adiknya membuat kepalanya pening.

"Pulang sana. Biar aku yang menutup perpustakaan." Yunhyeong berdiri di samping Jimin, menepuk pundaknya perhatian.

"Hm. _Gomawo_ Yoyo- _ya_." Jimin memberikan senyum tipis sebelum membereskan barangnya dan keluar dari sana.

.

.

Seorang pria tinggi bersandar pada mobil hitam metalic-nya. Melipat tangan di depan dada sesekali melirik ke arah bangunan perpustakaan.

Segera ia menegakkan tubuh saat matanya menangkap sosok yang ia tunggu dari tadi.

"Jiminie!" Ia melambai dan tersenyum memamerkan dimple nya yang lucu.

"Namjoon Hyung!" Si pendek dengan cepat berlari dan melompat pada pria dimple bernama Namjoon, melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang yang lebih tinggi. "Kenapa tidak bilang sudah pulang?" Bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Kejutan, sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Namjoon menatap Jimin lembut, menciumi pipinya berulang-ulang.

"Hyung! Berhenti! Kabarku baik." Jimin memeluk leher Namjoon, malu jika ketahuan pipinya memerah.

"Oke oke. Mau pulang?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Jungkook." Jimin menurunkan kakinya dari pinggang Namjoon, "Ada Yoongi Hyung disana."

"Jawabanmu? Kau mau menikah dengannya?" Namjoon bertanya lirih, takut jika hubungan mereka harus berakhir seperti ini.

"Kenapa harus?" Jawab Jimin cuek, memasuki mobil Namjoon lebih dulu.

"Karena kau mencintainya?" Ucap Namjoon ragu.

"Lupakan, Hyung. Aku sekarang lebih mencintai mu." Jimin mengelus rahang Namjoon, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tapi kau masih mencintainya, kan?" Keukeuh Namjoon.

"Apa kita harus membahasnya?" Jimin berucap dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya beberapa menit lalu.

Namjoon tidak menjawab. Ia tahu bahwa Jimin mulai kehilangan mood-nya.

"Kau ingin aku juga ikut?"

.

.

Namanya Kim Namjoon. Pengusaha muda yang jenius. Keluarganya adalah pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang teknologi. Dan kini Namjoon lah yang mengelola perusahaan setelah sang Ayah pensiun.

Min Yoongi sedikitnya tahu tentang Kim Namjoon. Tapi Namjoon kekasih Jimin? Ini yang tidak ia ketahui, karena fakta ini tidak pernah satu kalipun dibahas dalam berita.

"Jadi, _Hyungie_ kekasih Namjoon _-ssi_?" Jungkook berkata pelan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kakaknya memiliki hubungan dengan pengusaha sukses.

Jimin mengangguk, "Kau bisa memanggilnya Namjoon Hyung. Apa kau keberatan, Hyung?" Jimin menatap Namjoon dan tersenyum malu saat Namjoon mencium pelipisnya.

"Tidak. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyung, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Jadi? sudah berapa lama?" Taehyung menatap Jimin dan Namjoon bergantian.

"Satu tahun." Jawab Jimin.

"Apa ini jawaban tidak atas lamaranku?" Kali ini Yoongi yang bertanya, terang-terangan.

"Kau cerdas. Pasti bisa menyimpulkan." Terselip nada sinis dalam jawaban Jimin.

"Meski kau mencintaiku?" Yoongi bertanya, lebih terang-terangan. "Kau mau bersama Jimin saat dia bilang bahwa dia mencintai orang lain? Kau tahu, kan?" Kini Yoongi melontarkan pertanyaan pada Namjoon.

"Aku tahu." Namjoon tersenyum, "Aku menerima bagaimana pun Jimin." Jawabnya tenang.

"Kookie, aku pulang, hm? Sampaikan salamku pada Junhyungie~" Jimin berdiri dari duduknya dan mengelus puncak kepala adiknya sayang. Ia juga berpamitan pada Taehyung dan Yoongi walau dengan nada tak mengenakkan.

"Hati-hati, _Hyungie_!"

Jungkook yang melambai dengan Yoongi dan Taehyung yang mematai kepergiannya adalah hal terakhir yang Jimin lihat sebelum keluar dari rumah tersebut.

.

.

Jimin menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon. Mereka berada di apartemen Jimin sekarang, sibuk menonton televisi yang menayangkan sebuah drama.

"Chim."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menolak ajakan menikah Min Yoongi? Padahal kau bercerita ingin sekali menikah dengannya."

"Hyung, aku sedang berusaha melupakannya, oke? Jangan membuat niatku berantakan." Jimin menjawab datar.

"Kau mencintai ku?" Namjoon kembali bertanya.

"Hm." Jimin mendongak untuk menatap Namjoon, "Kau? Apakah Hyung mencintai ku?"

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Tentu." Ia mencium bibir Jimin sebentar.

"Kau bohong." Ucap Jimin datar.

"Kau juga." Balas Namjoon.

"Aku tidak." Bantah Jimin.

"Kita saling mencintai. Tapi sebagian dari kita juga mencintai orang lain, lebih dalam. Kau dan aku saling mencintai hanya untuk pelampiasan karena kita terjebak dalam luka."

"Tuh kau mengerti." Tanggap Jimin.

Namjoon mencium puncak kepala Jimin, "Jadi kenapa kau meminta aku menginap?"

"Kau baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Aku merindukanmu, Hyung. Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal yang malah membuat Namjoon gemas.

"Maafkan kekasihmu yang tidak peka ini, hm?"

Jimin mengangguk kemudian kembali fokus pada televisi _._

 _Ting._

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Jimin. Ia membukanya dengan gerakan malas.

 **22.15 KST**  
 **Min Yoongi**  
 **Tidak perlu repot menyuruh kekasih mu menginap karena aku tidak akan berkunjung.**

Jimin mendengus membaca pesan Yoongi. Kenapa pria ini sangat menyeramkan? Ia tahu bahwa Namjoon akan menginap di apartemennya. Apa Yoongi memasang CCTV disini?

"Hyung, gendong aku. Aku mengantuk." Jimin meregangkan tangannya pada Namjoon untuk segera di gendong menuju kamar.

"Baiklah, tuan putri." Namjoon berdiri dan segera menggendong Jimin. Jimin pun langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Namjoon sementara kakinya di Pinggang pria dimple.

" _Sweet dream, baby_."

Ucapan terakhir yang Jimin dengar sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur di kasur empuknya.

.

.

"Jimin! Jimin!" Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia baru saja sampai di perpustakaan, tapi Yunhyeong sudah merecokinya.

" _Wae_?"

"Kemarin kau dijemput Namjoon Hyung, ya? Ah kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya masuk dulu? Aku rindu wajahnya." Yunhyeong berbinar membayangkan wajah Namjoon yang tampan.

"Hei! Dia itu kekasihku! Kau kan sudah punya Junhoe." Jimin menatap tajam Yunhyeong.

"Kekeke~ sepertinya ada yang cemburu." Goda Yunhyeong.

"Ya! Aku memang cemburu! Sudah sana menjauh, kau membuat mood-ku buruk saja." Dengus Jimin.

Bukan takut Yunhyeong malah semakin gencar mengerjai Jimin yang sudah memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Menurutmu aku cocok tidak dengan Namjoon Hyung?"

"Tidak!"

"Apa pendapatmu jika aku menikah dengan Namjoon Hyung?"

"Tidak boleh! Kau ini mau aku adukan pada Junhoe? Centil sekali."

"Adukan saja, ia tidak akan memutuskan aku."

"Ya. Tapi aku akan mengancamnya untuk meninggalkanmu saat kalian menikah." Jimin menyeringai.

"Hei! Itu jahat sekali!" Yunhyeong memukul kepala Jimin kesal.

"Mian, mian. Aku bercanda." Jimin memeluk Yunhyeong sayang.

"Kau menyayangiku, Jimin?"

Jimin mengerutkan kening atas pertanyaan Yunhyeong, "Tentu saja aku menyayangi mu, Yunhyeongie."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mau berbagi Namjoon hyung."

"Yoyo! Tidak mau!"

.

.

Jimin baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan, sedikit pulang terlambat karena hari ini bagiannya piket untuk membersihkan perpustakaan dan merapikan buku-buku.

Pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut meregangkan tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan menuju halte bus. Ia memang jarang menggunakan mobil untuk berangkat bekerja, terlalu malas menyetir. Ia juga menolak tawaran Namjoon untuk menjemputnya karena Jimin tahu Namjoon pasti lebih lelah daripada dirinya.

Lima belas menit Ia sudah sampai di halte. Tidak terlalu sepi, masih ada beberapa orang yang menunggu bus seperti dirinya. Matanya menangkap satu pria misterius menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, masker hitam, topi hitam. Seperti Yoongi saja yang menyukai warna hitam.

Tunggu—

Atau itu adalah Min Yoongi?

Jimin membulatkan matanya ketika pria misterius itu mendekat, menarik tangannya paksa untuk menjauhi halte bus.

"Hyung! Lepas!" Jimin mencoba berontak namun genggaman Yoongi lebih kuat.

"Diam dan ikuti aku." Ucapnya dingin.

"Lepas dulu! Aku bisa mengikutimu tanpa kau tarik!" Jimin menahan langkahnya, membuat Yoongi terpaksa berhenti.

"Jangan mencoba kabur. Ikuti aku atau nyawamu menghilang."

Jimin mengangguk mantap. Ia tahu Yoongi tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Itu yang ia pelajari selama ini dari sosoknya.

Yoongi berhenti melangkah didepan sebuah mobil dan memasukinya. Tanpa menunggu perintah, Jimin langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Ia tahu Yoongi mematainya dari tadi dan mengirim sinyal lewat matanya agar Jimin segera masuk.

"Pakai sabukmu." Titah Yoongi.

Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Kita akan kemana, Hyung?" Jimin bertanya penasaran saat Yoongi tidak mengantar Jimin ke apartemennya.

 _Park Jimin yang bodoh._

Seketika otaknya mengumpat seperti itu. Mana mungkin Yoongi repot-repot mengantar Jimin? Yoongi pasti akan membawa Jimin entah kemana.

"Ke rumahku."

"Rumahmu? Dimana?" Jimin semakin penasaran.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang menyetir." Yoongi berucap dengan suara rendahnya.

Jimin tahu Yoongi tidak ingin Jimin banyak bertanya. Jimin sangat hafal bahwa Yoongi orang yang bisa fokus pada beberapa hal sekaligus. Jadi 'Sedang menyetir' adalah alasan Yoongi agar Jimin berhenti mengoceh.

 _Tok tok_

Jimin menoleh saat kaca mobilnya diketuk. Astaga! Ternyata Yoongi sudah diluar mobil saja. Apa mereka sudah sampai?

"Ikuti aku."

Jimin keluar dari mobil Yoongi dan berlari kecil untuk mengejar langkah Yoongi. Ia terpukau saat dihadapannya berdiri sebuah rumah megah seperti istana. Ia menatap Yoongi penuh tanya.

"Rumahku. Cepat masuk."

Jimin berdecak kagum karena rumah Yoongi dua kali lipat besar rumahnya. Padahal rumahnya saja bagi Jimin sudah sangat besar, apalagi rumah ini. Pikirnya.

"Rumahmu besar sekali, Hyung. Kau kerja apa saja, sih?" Tanya Jimin pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin digiring menuju kamar Yoongi. Kamar yang sangat luas itu hanya dihiasi dua warna, hitam dan putih. Khas Min Yoongi sekali.

"Ini kamarmu, Hyung?" Tanya Jimin.

"Jangan bertanya omong kosong. Duduklah."

Jimin mengangguk, tidak sakit hati dengan ucapan Yoongi yang kelewat pedas dan memilih duduk di sofa bewarna hitam.

"Ada apa kau membawaku ke rumahmu?"

Jimin memerhatikan Yoongi yang membuka hoodie hitamnya, ia juga membuka celana jeans nya. Sekarang Yoongi hanya memakai kaos putih yang tipis dan boxer.

"Lain kali berganti di kamar mandi! Tidak sopan." Peringat Jimin.

"Apa masalahnya? Kita akan segera menikah." Yoongi duduk di kasurnya.

"Aku menolak ajakan menikah darimu. Ingat?" Jimin mendengus keras.

"Tidak apa." Tanggap Yoongi datar. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika besok pagi mayat Namjoon ada didepan apartemenmu."

Jimin membelalakkan matanya kaget. Melempari Yoongi tatapan tajam. "Apa maksudmu? Kau gila, Hyung!"

"Turuti perkataanku." Perintah Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Deal. Besok pagi aku kirim mayatnya."

"Hyung!" Jimin memekik. Ia tidak ingin percaya ancaman Yoongi, tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja apa yang telah pria pucat itu ucapkan.

"Menikah denganku atau Namjoon mati." Yoongi menyeringai pada Jimin. "Pilih salah satu dalam hitungan ketiga."

"Hyung!"

"Satu."

"Kau gila!"

"Dua."

Jimin menggeram marah. Pria paling gila dihadapannya kini lebih melebarkan senyumnya.

"Tig—"

"AKU MAU!" Jimin memekik frustrasi, "Aku mau menikah denganmu, Hyung! Kapan!? Kau mau melaksanakannya kapan? Seminggu? Dua minggu? Sebulan? Baik! Aku akan menurutinya asal kau menjauhi Namjoon Hyung." Jimin berlutut dihadapan Yoongi yang tersenyum angkuh, "Aku mau, Hyung! Hiks. Jangan sakiti Namjoon Hyung."

"Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran orang yang tidak kau cintai." Yoongi tertawa sinis, menunduk sedikit dan mengangkat dagu Jimin untuk saling bersitatap.

 _Cup._

"Seminggu lagi. Persiapkan dirimu." Ia tersenyum lebar, "Jangan lupa bilang kalau kita akan tinggal bersama Jungkook dan Taehyung."

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Halo ^^ maaf kalau tidak memuaskan wkwk. Ini udah panjang kan? Saya juga mau bilang kalau mungkin bahasanya itu tergantung mood saya, entah bakal baku, semi baku(?) atau gak baku sama sekali.**

 **Ada yang tau kenapa Yoongi ngotot tinggal dirumah Vkook?**  
 **Review, please? ;)**


End file.
